Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Chibi StarFighter
Summary: My second fanfic, Seiya/Usagi of course!


Note:Hello!!!Did everyone have a nice Halloween?Hope so.Anywho, I just wanted to maekanother songfic inbetween working on my ficcies!Song by Leeanne Rhimes   
  
Can't Fight the Moonlight   
  
Usagi shifted from foot to foot trying to adjust the wieight of her bag on her shoulder. She had been walking home from a study session at Rei's house and had come to rest at a park bench. Looking up at the dark sky thousands of stars glittered above her making her think of one thing.   
"I wonder how Seiya is...I wish there was a way to see him again," she thought to herself sadly.   
  
Under a lover's sky   
Wanna be with you   
But no-ones gonna be around   
If you think you won't fall   
Just wait,wait 'til the sun goes down   
  
A soft chuckle reached her ears and her chest thumped with surprise. It couldn't be be him...could it? She turned on the bench and saw Seiya standing a few yards away a red rose in hand. "How..." she began her mouth open.   
He pressed a finger in her lips and handed her the rose which she took with trembling fingers. "What's the point of asking questions? You wished and I came, we can be together tonight," his words sounded a bit faraway as if he had trouble saying them or something of the sort.   
  
Underneath the Starlight, Starlight   
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
A small gasp escaped her lips as she stared at him..had he always been that handsome? Trying to stop the temtaion to jump on him and never let go Usagi bit her lip and stared at his ghostly figure.   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight   
  
The silver moonlight shining down on his skin made him seem like a transparent dream to her. Looking into her eyes with pure and deep love he removed the yards between them and wrapped his arms aorund her startled form. Before taking a last look into her bright blue eyes he gently pressed his lips to her with tenderness.   
Usagi was surprised, but soon she melted. Throwing her arms aorund him she kissed him back with bottled up eagerness.   
  
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
Don't you know, don't you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight   
No you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart   
  
She backed him up until he fell onto the park bench with her following. Shakily she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him lightly all over the face breathing in a scent of fresh olives.   
He wrapped his strong arms aorund her slender waist and brought them as close together as they could be.Lightly, he traced butterfly kissed down her collarbone.   
  
There's no escape from love   
Once the gentle breeze weaves it's spell on your heart   
No matter what you think   
You'll be in my arms   
Underneath the Starlight,Starlight   
We'll be lost in a rhythm so right   
Feel it steal your heart tonight   
  
"Aishiteru Seiya, I always will," Usagi sighed as he kissed her all over.   
"Aishteru Usagi, I always have."   
  
No matter what you do   
The night is gonna get to you   
Can't fight it,don't try it   
You're never gonna win   
'Cuz underneath the Starlight,Starlight   
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will steal your heart   
  
Pulling up her school blouse and retying her bow, Usagi turned to Seiya who was buttoning her shirt and kissed him again. "Arigotou, aishitaru forever Seiya-kun!" she cried as she wrapped her arms aorund his chest and buried her face into his shirt.   
"Aishitaru Odango, but I have to go," he murmured gently prying her arms off him.   
"Why can't you stay with me?" she sobbed putting her vice like grip on his shoulders. Tears were running openly down her face and he wiped them away with his thumb tenderly. He straightened up and walked towards the trees. "Aishitaru Odango!" he called until a blue glow wrapped him around him and vanished.   
"Seiya-kun...."   
  
You'll surrender your heart   
Don't you know, don't you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight   
No you can't fight it   
  
OK people i'm only 12!!!!!!!I'm so sorry if I screwed up the romantic parts but sorry, I wasn't about to go into detail. Maybe when i'm older ^.~


End file.
